Christmas: the quest for the perfect Gift
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: Told from both Mulder & Scully’s POV as they scour the mall as two separate entities looking for that perfect gift for one another.


Christmas; the quest for 'that perfect gift'.

_Summery: Told from both Mulder & Scully's POV as they scour the mall as two separate entities looking for that perfect gift for one another._

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

Mulder gave a dirty look to the mannequin that he had now passed by yet again; her expressionless face seemed to mock him as he made what had to be his twentieth round of the mall that day. He had been scouring the mall since it opened at eight that morning for a gift for his partner & it was almost noon on the day before Christmas Eve & he was still empty handed. _'That's what I get for waiting until the last minute.'_ Mulder thought as he mentally kicked himself. Just when he thought all hope was lost, his gaze fell on a charming little jewelry store that he hadn't noticed before. Resolving that it was worth a look, he ventured in.

Scully sighed exasperatedly as she gingerly pinched the space between her eyes in a futile effort to quell the stress headache that was making itself known. She too had arrived at the mall when it had first opened & she had still found nothing for Mulder, he had told her not to buy anything for him, but she knew all too well that he was going to get something for _her_ & she didn't want to be caught empty handed. On her umpteenth round of the mall she decided to venture down a corridor of small, specialty & novelty shops that she didn't remember visiting.

"May I help you?" The man behind the counter said as Mulder looked over the fine jewelry that was on display. His gaze gravitated to an earring & necklace ensemble, there was something about it that he couldn't pinpoint, something about it mesmerized him & made him feel as though he could stand there & take in its beauty for ever. "Let me see that one." He said.

Scully found herself in a curious store filled with Chinese & Japanese artifacts, statues, & figurines. "May I help you?" A petite Asian woman with a thick accent said quietly as she walked up to Scully. "I've never seen Japanese & Chinese artifacts in the same store before." Scully said absentmindedly as she looked around her. "My best friend from college & I opened up two stores next to one another. Three years ago, we decided to make them one." She explained. "Interesting." Scully said as she prowled around. "You are looking for a Christmas gift for someone special, yes? Every one that comes in here is." She explained, taking notice of Scully's surprised expression. "Perhaps I can help you. What is your friend's birth date?" "10/13/61, but I don't understand what that has to do with…" "1961? That would make your friend an Ox." The woman said as she held up a zodiac placemat.

'_People born in the Year of the Ox are patient, speak little, and inspire confidence in others. They tend, however, to be eccentric, and bigoted. They have fierce tempers and although they speak little, when they do they are quite eloquent. Ox people are mentally and physically alert. Generally easy-going, they can be remarkably stubborn, and they hate to fail or be opposed.'_ Scully laughed as she read to herself, it described Mulder to a T.

Scully arrived at Mulder apartment just in time to catch him leaving. "I was just leaving to meet you." They both said in unison, Mulder chuckled bashfully as he opened the door for her. "I know that you said not to get you anything, but I did anyway." Scully said as she handed him a very long & heavy box, Mulder was speechless when he opened it to find an authentic Chinese battle sword complete with sheath, the head of an Ox that made up the handle was crafted from sterling silver. The double-edged blade was made of real steel & realistically sharp. "Now, the next time you feel like 'getting your ya ya's out, you can swing this around." Scully said, Mulder laughed as he gently propped the sword against the arm of the couch. "My gift seems so small next to yours." He said as he handed her a small rectangular box, Scully gasped as she opened it to find an exquisite turquoise necklace with matching earrings staring back at her. "Mulder, this is… beautiful." She said as she put them on & moved into the bathroom to look them over in the mirror. "Looking at you wearing them, I know why I couldn't take my eyes off them in the store, it's because they match your eyes. That & I just couldn't imagine them on any other woman." Mulder said as he looked at her reflection from over her shoulder. Scully turned around & embraced him intimately. "It's beautiful, thank you." She said as they heard a knock at the door.

"Merry Xmas, buddy!" Frohike said as he, Langley & Byers entered the apartment. "Whoa!" Langley breathed as he took notice of the sword. "Cool, isn't it? Scully gave it to me. She said that the next time I want to get my ya ya's out, I can just go around wildly swinging this thing." He said dryly as they exchanged gifts. "These are from all of us." Byers said as he handed Mulder a large, wrapped present. "The last three seasons of the original Star Trek, how did you know I was collecting these!" Mulder said excitedly as he looked them over. "We have our ways." Frohike said. "Yours should be arriving at your office now." Mulder said as he looked at his watch. "What is it?" Byers asked. "It's something you three have been wanting for a while; it's the reason I've had to give you wimpy gifts for the past year." Mulder replied as they left eagerly. "What did you get them?" Scully asked. "A new PC." Mulder replied, a huge grin on his face.

Fin


End file.
